I am Dauntless
by SaphhireEmbers
Summary: Felicity doesn't want to be an Erudite lab rat anymore. So she joins Dauntless where she meets a man who changes her life.
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out of the shower and grimaced at the amount of needle marks on my neck. When I was born my father had the rights to me. I can still visit my mother but... My father doesn't want me. So he let's Jeanine use me as a lab rat. Today is choosing day. I got what almost all erudite kids get, erudite. But I'm not staying here, I can't. I refuse to be someone's labrat because my dad hates me.

I've narrowed it down to two factions. Candor, or dauntless. My name is Felicity Smoak, and the faction I choose will decide my destiny.

I put on an electric blue flare dress, my glasses, light makeup, and black pumps. When I left the bathroom my father just scowled and told me to hurry to the bus and that he'd meet me at the ceremony. I nodded grabbed a pop tart and left.

I walked into the ceremony room to find it mostly empty. As an erudite it's my duty to be early. I got a few smiles and a few unhappy glances. Once everyone was there the ceremony began. For some odd reason the order of teens was random. No pattern whatsoever.

My mother magically appeared in the seat behind me and whispered "Leave, it'll be safer anywhere else."

I nodded and when they called my name I hugged her and walked onto the stage. I cut my hand and winced.

In a split second decision I let the the blood drip onto the coals. I looked up at my mother and she gave me a teary smile.

I joined the other initiates and kicked off my shoes knowing getting on the train would involve running. Knowing joining dauntless was a possibility I had practiced a few times getting on and off trains.

The ceremony ended and the dauntless started running. I ran with them, I passed a few dauntless born and made it to the tracks. I saw the train coming and started running. I got into the front car and two dauntless born followed. They stared at me wide eyed.

"How did you do that?" The girl asked.

"Practice." I said with a grin. I looked out the door to see one initiate didn't make it.

"I'm Felicity." I told them.

"Thea." The girl replied.

"I'm Roy." Said the guy. I looked out the door again.

"That's where we get off. I said pointing to a roof top coming up. I backed up and made a running jump onto the rooftop. The gravel hurt the bottom of my feet but I knew there'd be worse pain to come.

"Welcome!" I man said, standing on the other edge of the building. He looked about 25. "I'm Max, a dauntless leader." He told us.

"Leader?" A candor asked.

"Your to young." His friend added.

"Age doesn't matter here." He growled. "Now, in order to continue you'll have to jump from this ledge." Max stated making initiates gasp. I grinned knowing it was a scare tactic. "Who would like to go first?" He asked.

"I will." I said stepping onto the ledge.

"Go ahead." He said smirking at the other initiates. I waved goodbye to Thea and Roy .and jumped


	2. Chapter 2

**I need some help with initiates. So pm me this form filled out and I'll try to put your character in.**

 **Name:**

 **Build:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Height:**

 **Personality:**

 **Former faction:**

 **Please review!**

 **I landed in a net. I felt like I was going to puke."Are you okay?" A male voice asked as she was pulled off the net. "Yeah, I just found out that heights bother me." She said shakily. Then she looked up to see the most beautiful blue eyes ever. The face connected to this blue eyes was perfectly chiseled, with a five o'clock shadow. Though his demeanor seemed dark his eyes seemed innocent. "What's your name?" He asked.**

 **"Felicity." she answered clearly.**

 **"Hel make the announcement." He told a supermodel of a woman next to him.**

 **"You, are quite obviously Erudite." He stated giving a hint of a smile.**

 **Why are older men always so hot? She mentally asked herself,**

 **Eight more transfers and eleven dauntless born landed in the net before someone shouted that that's was all that were coming.**

 **"Alright!" The man shouted. "My name is Arrow welcome to dauntless!" I heard a few snickers at his name and knowing what happened on the roof they were in for it.**

 **"Something funny?" Arrow asked sharply.**

 **"What kind of a name is Arrow?!" The girl burst out laughing.**

 **"My name and if I wanted to put up with candor smart mouths I wouldn't be in this faction now would I?" Arrow told them.**

 **"Dauntless born! Come with me, I'm assuming you don't need a tour." Hel said with a wry smile. All the dauntless born followed her through a hallway.**

 **"Alright! The first thing I'll show you is the pit!" Arrow told us. I heard a few snorts but luckily no one spoke up. We walked into a huge hollowed out cavern-like place and I instantly understood the name. There were at least 60 of ledges with narrow pathways up to them. On the ledges were shops of all kinds. All the pathways connected in a network that almost seemed to be Inna honeycomb pattern. Everything led to one spot in the very center. It was a huge hole that had an underground river rushing through it. I was curious so I peered over the edge.**

 **"Already thinking of jumping?" A someone asked. I looked up to see the tallest most muscly man I had ever seen.**

 **"Nope, old habits." She told him getting one last look at the rivers opening.**

 **"I'm Diggs." He said 'patting' her back which turned into her nearly having the wind knocked out of her.**

 **"Hi, I'm Felicity." She replied.**

 **"Yes, now if your done chatting can we finish the tour?" Arrow asked with a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. He pointed out the cafeteria then led us down a dark hallway. We walked into a room filled with bunk beds. There was a small connected hallway with two large bathrooms. "You'll be sleeping here." Arrow told us.**

 **"All of us?" A Mandy from Erudite asked.**

 **"Yeah, that a problem?" Diggs asked.**

 **"Oh, no." Mandy replied.**

 **"You all have 100 points a week that can by you items in the shops, just tell them your name." Arrow told us. We all nodded. "You'll be expected in the training room at 8 sharp tomorrow don't be late." We all nodded.**

 **Me and Mandy walked towards a store that sold clothing. I got four tank tops, a loose fitting short sleeve crop top, several pairs of athletic pants, a few other tops, combat boots, flip flops, and tennis shoes. I also got a few towels and toiletries and make-up. It rounded up to about 70 points and I was glad I didn't have to pay for cafeteria food. I took everything back to the dorm. I changed into the crop top, a pair of black denim shorts and combat boots. She also took off her fake glasses and put eyeliner on. I walked down to the cafeteria and found almost all the initiates already there.**


	3. Note:

**So just to make thing easier I decided to make this note. I will try to update this story one a month. And I REALLY appreciate reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

I found an empty seat and sat down. I was between Arrow and a girl with spiky black hair and blue eyes. There was platters of food in front of us. All materials to create burgers and chicken sandwiches. I frowned knowing both weren't the healthiest choice. So I decided to be creative. I piled a few leaves of lettuce and a chicken filet of my plate. There was fruit as a side so I covered it in pomegranate.

"Of course your a nose, you would eat healthy." The spiky haired girl commented.

"Technically I'm less likely to die young slash pass out during training if I eat like this." I told her. The girl laughed.

"Well in that case." The girl said sarcastically. She snatched a bite of pomegranate from my plate.

"I'm Cin." The girl said.

"Felicity." I replied. Cin looked past me and wrinkled her nose.

"Ew." She stated. I turned my head to see Hel shamelessly flirting with Arrow. He wasn't exactly flirting back though. I turned back and wrinkled my nose.

"Ew." I agreed. We finished eating then me, Cin, and Thea walked around and they showed me a bunch of little places most people didn't know about. They then went back to their dorm because all the dauntless born were playing something called Candor or Dauntless.

I went back to the dorm and put on running shorts and a tank top and headed towards the training room.

No one was there but the sign said it was open till 10:30 and it was 9:00. I went in and found 10 pound weights. In erudite were not body builders but in order to stay healthy we exercise every day. I put 15 pounds of weight on both sides of a bench press so I was lifting 30 pounds. I lifted it 25 times then sat up.

"Your not as wimpy as you look." Said a voice from the other side of the room. I turned to see Arrow lining of knives on a table.

I scowled.

"I trained myself so I could fight my way out of erudite if I had to." I told him surprised at how quickly I let it slip from my mouth.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you need to do that?" He asked as I got up and headed for the door.

"Being a labrat is no fun." I stated before leaving the room. I got a water bottle from the cafeteria that was staring to close down. I also took a peice of the amazing chocolate cake. I sat down at a bench near the chasm and scarfed down the cake. I drank about half my bottle before standing up and running yo the net. No one was around so I decided to have some fun. I climbed o to the net that was pretty tightly woven and started jumping. I did a few tuck'n rolls then got off and went back to the dorm. I took a quick shower then went to bed after setting my alarm for 6:45.

Please comment! With cherries on top!


	5. Chapter 5

My alarm went off and I rolled off my firm mattress. I put on athletic pants and a sports bra and jogged down to the cafeteria.

I was a little nervous about people seeing the needle marks along my collar bone so I left my hair down. I scarfed down a muffin, a parfait and a glass of milk then got got up and jogged around the facility.

I went into the training area and saw Diggs already there placing fresh targets on the wall.

"Hi." I said walking in.

"You're up early." He commented. "Most of the initiates are just rolling out of bed." He added.

I grinned. "I try to create good habits. And sleeping in isn't one of them." I explained.

"Typical erudite." Diggs commented grinning.

"Hey being brave and being stupid are two different things." I told him.

"What are the scars from?" Diggs asked motioning to my neck.

"Um, when I was born my dad didn't want me... So he gave me to be experimented on by erudite psychopaths." I explained.

"That's harsh. What about your mother?" Diggs asked.

"My mom wasn't deemed fit to raise me... She was a Candor." I explained. "She loves me but... We don't see each other very often." Diggs nodded.

"So that's why you left erudite?" He asked.

"No exactly... I just wanted a better life... To have a fresh start." I told him.

"You're very mature for your age." He told me.

"Most people with rough lives are." I told him.

After about 30 minutes the rest of the initiates had made it to the room barely on time.

"Accuracy is an important dauntless feature. Today we'll be working with knives so everyone pick up three." Arrow said walking in.

Me and a one other boy stepped forward and picked up three knives quickly but the other initiates moved slowly grumbling about one thing or another.

"That is just sad." Diggs commented crossing his arms.

"Move!" He added. It was just enough to get them moving.

We all lined up in front of our targets.

Arrow explained how to throw it and we all positioned ourselves.

I thought about the science behind it. I let it fly from my hand at just the right angle. It hit just outside the center. I threw the next one and it landed in about the same spot. The last one I threw hit dead center.

I smiled. "Simple geometry." I said very quietly to myself.

"Everyone stop!" Arrow shouted.

"Good job kid." Diggs told me.

"See this girl's target?" Arrow asked them. They all nodded.

"This is what I want by the end of tomorrow." He ordered. They nodded, a few cast unhappy looks at me.

Arrow grabbed my knives from the target and handed them to me.

"Try to get all three in the center." He said. I nodded. I let the first knife go and it landed on the line between the center and the second circle.

I threw the next one and it landed in the center. The next one landed directly next to it.

"How did you do that?" Arrow asked.

I sighed. "Well your going to call me names but... Geometry." I admitted.

"Why would I call you names?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Ya know... Whenever I do something smart people tend to call me a geek or a nose or something." I explained.

"But you're not an erudite. Those three knives in the center of the target prove that." He told me. I smiled and nodded.

"Now you are free to do whatever you want until directly after lunch." He told me.

Update day!


End file.
